minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street Episode 3104
Sesame Street Episode 3104 Plot: Telly Remains Active, Even With A Cast On His Arm Air Date: March 25, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: M, S, 17 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3104 – Cold Open Telly introduces today's sponsors, and tells the viewer they'll also see some of the things he can do with a cast on his arm. His interaction with Oscar reveals one thing he can do: bother Oscar! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3104 – Scene 1 While Savion does his homework, Telly proceeds to show the viewer some more things he can do with his cast. He can dance, bark like a dog, squeeze his nose, and pretend to be a one-winged airplane. He can also leave Savion alone - of which he is so proud that he comes back and geeks out about it to Savion. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film Some kids talk about a garden they have in the middle of the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon Are you the monster that ate the television? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets Ferlinghetti Donizetti delivers "the easy rhythm Rappin' Alphabet" while Grover displays his super smooth break-dance moves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon A voice asks a face if it's aware of the letter S, and it is revealed that the face belongs to a snake. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3104 – Scene 2 Telly comes across Linda teaching Lillian and some kids how to sign words like "happy". At first, Telly doesn't think he'll be able to learn along with them, but Linda shows him some signs he can do with one hand, such as "please", "thank you", and "scram" (he wanted to learn the last one for Oscar). Telly invites Oscar to play a sign language game with him. Oscar declines, but Telly plays with him anyway, having Oscar "guess" the sign for "scram". When he finally "guesses" it, Telly runs off, and Oscar suddenly wants him to come back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film Joe Raposo sings "Dressed Up". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon An ant is pressured by his peers to finish the anthill all by himself, until he enlists the cooperation of the others. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets Dicky Tick hosts "Lifestyles of the Big and Little". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film Three girls clap rhythms while naming vegetables |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets The Oinker Sisters sing about what's "Important" to them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation Seventeen derby hats drop onto a balloon head |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Celebrity James Taylor performs "Jellyman Kelly" with a bunch of kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon A brief animation of pouring milk in a glass, coupled with the word milk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets While Ernie is away visiting the Count, Bert has the place all to himself... or so he thinks! A group of sheep burst into the room and proceed to sing him a song ("Bert's Blanket") about how his blanket was made (with a flashback scene where Ernie is portrayed as a rancher). Bert then corrects them on the actual production phase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon Counting to 10 (Keith Haring) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song "Reach Your Hand Up High" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets The Count reads some kids a poem about "The Countess Who Lived in the Woods." She is visited by cold, needy animals, all of whom she helps out by giving them the things she was about to count. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon "The Room Is Full of Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film / Muppets Alphaquest: M - The girl uses mittens to make monster mush, which is eaten by a Muppet monster |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets How Now Brown and the Moo Wave performs "Wet Paint". (Short Version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation Which one goes in the square? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon The boss of Muzby's Treetop Flowers tells his secretary that he doesn't want any calls unless they're important. Employee Henry tries to make an important call while hanging out on a limb. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3104 – Scene 3 While Gordon reads a newspaper, Telly pops up to demonstrate another thing he can do with his cast: he can swim ... or at least, pretend to swim. He brings his supplies, and dresses Gordon up as a pretend lifeguard. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon A girl explains the concept of relativity by explaining how her house is a part of a neighborhood, the neighborhood is part of a city, the city is part of a country, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets "The Sneeze Song", with Kathleen the Cow with a Pig, a Sheep, and Fred the Wonder Horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation The word ICE is formed with ice cubes, which melt |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit the Frog climbs the famous beanstalk and passes Jack on the way who warns him not to go up. He breaches the clouds and meets a giant (played by Jerry Nelson in a cameo). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song Cecille sings "I'm Gonna Get to You". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation Growing Numbers #17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3104 – Scene 4 Telly goes over all he did today with a cast on his arm. Once again, Oscar helps him remember the other thing he did: bother Oscar. Telly also points out that he can announce today's sponsors, and does so. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide